Visitor
by PoisonousRationality
Summary: Other than the guards and Kaizuka, his only visitors are the birds and his own thoughts. Post-Canon and implied Asseylum x Slaine.


Rusted iron bars separate the sun from the stone floor, casting lines of shadow between beams of light. Adjacent are taller bars, ceiling to floor, which let cold, artificial light explore the room littered with shadow. Underneath the window sits a bed, stripped down to the frame with its former sheets piled on the floor. Beneath the sheets, curled tightly, lay a boy. Visibly pure outside as he was dead on the inside.

The light doesn't hit him so low on the ground beneath the window. Blue eyes glare up, as if threatened by the very thought of being touched by it. As if it would burn him or sting like needles stabbing into his pale skin. A breeze blows gently through the bars and carries a small bird with it. Untainted white with fabulous gold on its beak. It does not sing like the other birds that visit and pester him. It watches in silence, tilting his small head to the side and shuffling closer as it pleases. The colors stir his heart, pecking at old wounds. He grabs softly at his neck, reaching for the necklace that once hung heavily around it. It is not there, having been taken away months ago. "Wouldn't want you to choke.", they'd said, "Or else the general will have our necks, too." They laughed, but he didn't find it so funny.

The bird floats down from its old perch to the ground, hopping around before the boy. In return, the boy averts his eyes to stare at the patterns in the stone like he often did. Clearly unsatisfied with the response, the bird moves to stand in the boy's line of vision again and gains a huff this time.

"Go away. A prison is no place for a bird."

The voice is light, showing his youth, but pained and raspy from lack of use. The bird does not respond, only stepping closer with interest.

"You can fly, can't you? Fly away. You're free."

Again, the bird does not respond, prompting the boy to sit up in frustration. He glares at the bird, who appears to take no note of his angry tone. He waves his hands, trying to shoo it away, but to no avail, as the bird hops out of the way then returns to its spot a second before. The boy growls and turns to lay facing away from the bird. It isn't long until his curiosity bests him and he glances behind him to see that the bird has not moved. The bird ruffles its feathers and settles on the ground. He sighs and slides a hand forward. The bird looks at it then back up at him, but does not touch it.

"I won't hurt you. That's not why I'm here. I've done many bad things, but I've never hurt a bird."

The bird still does not make any moves toward it. The boy withdraws his hand.

"Alright, I get it. I don't blame you." He stares at the bird, taking in the unmarred beauty he has never seen in an animal before. "You, little bird, remind me of someone. Someone I used to hold dear."

The bird, still silent, appears intrigued.

"She only wore the purest of whites and her hair was like string of gold." A smile graces his face for the first time in so long. "And her smile, oh, her smile was like the sun." He looks up at the window and the rays of light that pour through and avoid him. He moves further away and the smile fades. "I did not deserve to be near her like I was."

This prompts a reaction from the bird. It's feathers ruffle and its beak opens in a silent cry. It scratches its little claws on the stone, creating no marks or sound.

"I didn't deserve the kindness she gave me. I tried to pay her back, but, in the end, I only caused more casualties. I cheated, I lied, I killed! I should've been killed on the spot. Left to crash and burn to death. But she still forgave me, for everything I did. I almost killed her, and she forgave me." He takes a breath, trying to calm himself. The sudden increase in use of his voice makes his throat feel as though he were swallowing knives. "I bet she's forgotten about me by now, but I know she's out there right now. Safe and ruling like the queen she was born to be."

The bird flaps its white wings and returns to the window. It pauses for only a second, endless eyes giving away nothing, before flying away and leaving the boy to himself. A tear, unknown to him, slides down his cheek as he reaches for the necklace again.

"But I still miss you, Princess."


End file.
